Hypernovae
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: When she was by his side, she felt invincible. She could fly in his arms, soar higher than any eagle. She was so drawn to him. It was only inevitable, the bigger the star, the more you gravitate to it, and he was a hypernova waiting to happen.


_**Well guess who is back! That's right. Sorry no this isn't Mother part two, new story entirely, and hopefully, a new style of writing. I really hope you enjoy, this idea has been lolling around my head making it impossible to do homework or even write other stories. I do not own Naruto, nor do I own these lyrics.**_

 **Hypernovae**

 **Chapter one - Smash into you**

 _ **"Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground"**_

There wasn't much Sasuke couldn't get away with in his youth, a bat of his endless ebony irises could make even the toughest nanny bend. He found this to be true at five, milking his powers till the ripe age of ten. He could pull just about any stunt and get off with a sour faced maid. He was always into something, harassing his elder brother's studies, chasing the chickens, 'misplacing' his mother's needle and thread, or causing his father grief at the supper table. But that young boy, with gleaming obsidian eyes, could never do no wrong. Even when she was there, he found ways to untangle both from the wrath of Selma, the wickedest nanny of all. Selma hated the slave children, but those eyes of his, pleading for the old woman to just let it slide, always won in the end. And it was worth it; her laugh could make angels fall in love, so much so he thought she had to be an angel in disguise. He loved that laugh and would do anything just to hear it, even if that meant a few punishments from his mother. Church choirs couldn't compare, so why did he let her slip away? He let her leave instead of being a man and fighting for her; let the sound of his solace just fade into the night. She was gone, forever lost to him, so why was she in his bed?

He could feel her satin skin over his, the flush of blood after every soft moan. She would giggle, asking if she make him nervous.

"No? Why would you?" She'd just laugh, pressing deeper into him. He heaved for air, lungs high on her scent, drunk with the sweet perfume of oak and wildflower. Her tongue left scorching trails upon his neck, soft fingers ladling him in affection. He would not last much longer, and it'll definitely be his undoing if she continued to kiss her way down his chest. Sweet release was all he craved, clawing at his sheets; he craved her lips upon his, her body dancing over the mattress against his.

"Kiss me." A voice that was not his own, but not hers either ghosted upon his ear. "Kiss me." She leaned, he closed his eyes. "Kiss me."

Ice ran down his spine, jolting him awake. That same damn dream again, pestering his subconscious. How many more weeks of this personal torture will he take? How many more faceless women of the brothel will he consume before his appetite is quelled?

"Sire? Sire! You are late! Please wake up, your mother will have a fit if you sleep any longer!"

Just a dream, he reminded himself, willing the strength to ground himself once more. _Á dream you keep having every night since her birthday.'_ A dream still, and he was now aware of his surroundings, his bedchambers. Dark greys and cool blues littered the spotless slate marble floors, his four-poster bed still a sickening rusted brass, the walls stark contrasts to his satin black sheets. He ought to get up; his mother was no kitten (a full lioness maybe, but no kitten) when angered. But first, a bath could not hurt, for he was drenched in sweat and... other things.

The sun shown bright, unrelenting his powerful rays, annoying Sasuke to no end. He got an earful at breakfast bring about a headache, so the sun's valiant mission was not appreciated by the sour teen.

"You oughtn't sleep so late, Sasuke, it's unbecoming of a king!" and "Do not slouch, I did not raise you to be lazy!" and so on and so forth from Uchiha Mikoto. Tardiness never blew over well and he was supposed to keep a mental note of this, yet always forgot. And so here he was, traveling to the slums in hopes to repair what his late father did. Slavery had its toll on everyone, but these souls suffered far more than that of aristocrats. He has wished for a better mood not wanting his people to see sullied Sasuke. He'd be in the Oto district, serving food and rebuilding homes, reuniting loved ones, repairing relations. Many of the royal advisors bolstered of his wonderful deeds, how their king was so humble, so gracious, so giving to his people. Sasuke just enjoyed the smiles of the young ones as they told him of their dreams to one day be like him.

"Ma'am please, no need to be so formal," he told an elder, "Please, I insist on being called Sasuke." But the older woman refused, even going as far as to cry at his generosity. He'd reunified her with her sister, and for that she was ever so grateful.

"My King? We must get moving we have many more houses to see." And that's how Sasuke's first months of being King of Kohona, fixing his families past mistakes. Starting first with slavery. He never was keen to the idea of owning another human, but with his brother's last wish, he made sure to abolish it and any practices like the evil trade of souls. He then started on making trades with the lands they stole from, personally overseeing their redemptions. Oto was one of the most devastated areas. From Oto they not only stole people, but crops and livestock, bullying its people into submission. He came everyday for the past month, seeing improvements as time ticked by. The people would soon no longer need him, would elect their own official, and self govern as one of his many allied countries.

People smiled and cheered as he rode back into his city, his home, Kohona. Kohona was the first to rebuild, cleaning the streets of thugs and ridding of the red-light districts, establishing legitimate businesses, teaching former slaves how to live as freed men.

"Hey! Get back here!" Not a lot of crime went on here, so to say Sasuke was surprised by the shouts would be an understatement. "You little tramp!" Hopping off his horse, he looked around till he spotted a cloaked person headed his way. They rounded him, hiding behind his 6'2 frame. Two men came from round the corner, blood soaking their clothes. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh!" One sputtered, "your majesty. I... We." He seemed to have sunk back from intimidating thug to meek puppy under the glare of his king. His partner seemed to have peed his trousers in fear.

"Explain." Sasuke has another power, one he learned about at nineteen. He could drop his baritone to a deep bass when assuming his 'King position.' Paired with a glare he conjured up from Lucifer himself, even the largest general would crumble.

"We... See that girl behind you she stole from us. We are just reclaiming our property."

Sasuke's dark irises shifted to the girl under his nose. "Speak."

"They are lying. They murdered a girl. A former slave they owned." Her voice was hallow, too quiet for anyone but Sasuke.

"You two. Explain the blood."

"Well you're highness, we are butchers, and it's pigs blood."

"I want your friend to answer this question." Sasuke barked. "Explain the blood."

The second man hesitated far too much for Sasuke's liking. Before he could confess, Sasuke had their heads severed, sheathing his sword as quickly as he drew it. Anyone in the square at that time could tell you of the phenomena that were King Sasuke's eyes. Crimson orbs as piecing as the rising moon, an anger that seethed through his blood, a fear that struck the townspeople. The day their benevolent King executed two men without trial.

"Girl." Red was directed at the meek thing, yet she didn't cower. "Thank you for your honesty." He said it loud enough to make a statement. "Those men murdered your friend, they had been swiftly punished for their crimes." Onlookers nodded in agreement, applauding their king for such a hard decision.

"No. Thank you, Sasuke." That voice. A slight widening of murky eyes at the recognition. That voice, he heard it so many times in his head, so clearly it rang out; spoke his name just as it did now. "But you always protected me, right?"

Small flashes of pink hair fell from her cloak. Pink hair. No human on this planet has that soft pastel hue, no one but her. But she was gone, he released her, she ran, she was gone. Forever.

"Sakura?" That laugh, so full, twinkling like the stars in heaven, just as heartbreakingly beautiful as when they were youths.

"The one and only." Her hood fell to reveal long cotton candy tresses, apple green eyes glittering in happiness.

"But you."

"I'm home."

* * *

 ** _As always, review and subscribe, I missed this site_**

 ** _Xoxoxoxo- SFLS_**


End file.
